Puffdora's Box
Puffdora's Box is the fourteenth episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on May 5, 2016. Synopsis The Professor leaves the Girls in charge of cleaning the house while he runs errands. While cleaning, Blossom comes across a strange chest, and accidentally releases monsters that will destroy the world if she doesn't find a way to get them back in. Plot The episode begins with Professor Utonium doing "spring cleaning" day while the girls stay here. As the girls clean up, Bubbles and Buttercup name the boxes "Keep" and "Toss" to put the toys inside. But, Blossom says that 2 piles are not enough. She shows her 19-Point Plan to put the toys in the boxes. She lists the boxes inside the toys. Bubbles tries to find out which car it goes, but she couldn't get along. So, Buttercup and Bubbles decide to watch "Space Towtruck" upstairs in the room. Then, Blossom finds a strange box that is dangerous and opens it and evil spirits come out of the box and started wreaking things. The spirits started to call her "Evil Girl" after she lets them out. Luckily, a spirit fairy named Hope who lets evil and save the day. Blossom tries to get her to help, but Hope goes outside to have fun on the trampoline. She gets Bubbles and Buttercup for help and apologizes to them. While Bubbles goes outside talking to Hope, she says that they have to send the spirits back in the box by getting them to say "Ta Leme" ("See you later" in Greek). The girls began to start a rap song of saying "When I Say, You Say". The girls rap out "Keep" and "Toss", "Evil" and "Girl", "Pop" and "Quiz", and "Hey", and "Ta Leme." And the spirits went back inside the box. The episode ends with Hope getting on a bicycle as the girls started to clean up. Characters Major Characters * * * * Hope * Spirits Minor Characters * Trivia * In Greek mythology, an overly curious woman by the name of Pandora had an ancient chest, that she was told never to open. Unfortunately, her curiosity got the better of her, and she opened it; thus releasing thousands of evil spiritual entities into the world and preventing the one entity that could defeat them-Hope. * When the girls are cleaning, Bubbles can be seen throwing the old Powerpuff Hotline from the original 1998 TV series and Buttercup's roller skates from "Princess Buttercup"'' in the keep box. * The way Girls hugged is similar from their 1998 counterpart version. * Two of the ghosts featured in the episode resemble Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo and Thomas Bangalter of Daft Punk. * The central character of the 70's version of "Space Tow truck" resembles the King of All Cosmos from ''Katamari Damacy. Errors * When Bubbles tries to decide which box to put the red car in, the note is white and it has lower case letters. After that the note is yellow and it has uppercase letters. Videos Cartoon Network - Yoursday Promo (60s) - May 5, 2016 The Powerpuff Girls - Puffdora's Box (Clip) This Party is Over Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Female Ghost.jpg|Female Ghost Female Ghost 1.jpg Female Ghost 2.jpg Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Blossom Category:2016 episodes with pink title cards Category:Season 1 (2016) Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes written by Haley Mancini Category:2016 Episodes